Fandom
The Fandom & Gamepedia Building is a special building located very nearly the center of the Fandom landmass and faced to the Community Central Forums, primarily for connection between Fandom & Gamepedia users all in one place. People over there can discuss about wikis, play games, watch movies/TV/anime, discuss about both platforms, be in international rooms and get technical support, all in one, compact place. It is practically the Fandom/Gamepedia Server, except that it would be portrayed as a building from Minecraft. A floor would represent 1-2 channel categories, and each channel would be a room. Though, the rooms aren't generally all similar to each other to have the form of a physical chat room; the rooms can be pretended to be regular real-life rooms that are used more than for chatting. Overview It appears to be a primarily teal building that primarily has orange windows. There is a next-generation structure with a bunch of balconies and greenery here and there. There is an outdoor version of the general and the random rooms. The elevator glass window can be found on the back of the building. The building has a mainly green roof with a garden on the top. The external part of the games, movies, TV and anime can be seen on the left side. Games refers to the mushroom from Mario, movies refers to the shield from Captain America, TV refers to the spatula from Spongebob Squarepants and anime refers to the dragon ball from Dragon Ball. Features * General floor: General room, random room, a bunch of small rooms for different purposes, a bot commands room, a support area, bathrooms, an announcements area, a role selection area and a hub hallway. * Platforms floor: Contains a Fandom side set of rooms and a Gamepedia side set of rooms. In addition, there is a storage room, a merch shop, a small restaurant, a weapon shop and more bathrooms. * Technical floor: Contains a support area for newbies, for general technical needs and for various technical features like CSS, JS, wikitext and more. There are a lot of benches too. * International floor: Contains rooms for German, Spanish, Russian, Polish, French and Japanese citizens. Each room contains beds, bathrooms and sometimes exclusive features like a small cafe table in the French room. Though, there are some empty rooms and there is a general table for chilling. * Private floor: Contains logs and rooms for people with certain roles. Though, really, the only thing that normal people can do is sitting in benches, though there is a dining table and a TV for everyone, too. * Roof: Has a timeline structure, a walkway, a large pool, 4 hot tubs, a chill area, a restaurant, a portal to anywhere in the universe and a garden with benches on it and a fountain. History For years, Community Central had a chat, which was basically a large park with a small, white room for chatting. However, someone talked about the moderators over there and didn't like their moderation in 2018. There was a small conflict on the Forums about this, but then, an experiment happened, which was closing down the chat, but the park was still opened. Though, really, what happened was that it got destructed on March 1, 2019. However, what happened next was the construction of this building. The construction only lasted for 4 months, and not much happened around that time, though there were some rooms complete and only some people went in there during the construction. Though, 2 months later, construction was done and people that were in the building were allowed to invite their local communities. Though, during that week, the rooms were being setup and had some final touches, then on July 8, 2019, completion of the building has been announced and people can now enter the building. Gallery FGB1.jpg|Front side FGB2.jpg|Right side FGB3.jpg|Back side FGB4.jpg|Left side Category:Locations Category:Fandom & Gamepedia Category:Fiction for Fandom & Gamepedia